


Sincerest Apologies

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Play, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: It’s amazing how much trouble you can get in just for forgetting to close the door.





	Sincerest Apologies

One of the younger men was at the door as you approached nervously. He shifted his gun into one hand, leaning over to open the door for you. “He’s been waiting,” he informed you and you nodded, taking each step lightly as you moved into the next room.

Negan wasn’t alone; you hesitated as every set of eyes in the room landed on you. Most of them you knew, all members of Negan’s inner circle. He was sat at the head of the table, Lucille leaning next to him. You swallowed, moving a little closer.

“You asked to see me?”

The slow smile that spread across Negan’s lips gave away his knowledge of what you’d done the day before. Your eyes darted to Dwight, who sat up a little, frowning. “Hey, doll,” Negan drawled, patting his knee. “Come sit down.”

You kept your chin high as you approached, tugging at the hem of your jean shorts. Sliding into Negan’s lap, he slung one arm around your waist, keeping you in place.

“Now, where were we?” The meeting continued like you’d never entered and you sat on Negan’s lap obediently, trying not to look at Dwight, feeling the twin spots of shame on your cheeks.

The entire incident had been stupidity on your part and jealousy on his. You’d left the door open when you were changing and Dwight had copped an eyeful, darting off before you could apologize. It was a bad habit, not bothering to shut doors, and it wouldn’t be the first time you’d gotten in trouble for it.

As far as Negan was concerned, you were absolutely off-limits to any other male in the building. He made sure everyone knew it.

They moved onto a new subject, something concerning outposts and the prevention of attacks - Negan laid on hand on your bare thigh, his other hand rubbing circles into your lower back. “Okay, so we send out scouts to every point on the map,” he ordered, “assess their defenses. We don’t fuck around this time and we make sure we’ve got the right fucking intel.” He looked pointedly at Simon. “Even you can’t shit the bed on this one.”

“What about the west outpost? We can’t just -”

Negan fixed his eyes on the youngish guy who’d decided to speak up. “Does this look like a fuckin’ democracy, son?”

His hand moved again, creeping further up your thigh and you stiffened a little, feeling the outline of his erection against the underside of your leg. Negan shot you a warning look and you stayed still, even as his fingers crawled underneath the hem of your shorts.

It had to be obvious to everyone there what he was doing. The table concealed most of his actions but there was no mistaking where his hand was.

“What about the inventory from the Kingdom?” another voice piped up. “They were short again.”

“Then you fucking deal with it,” Negan growled, his fingers now inside your panties, stroking along your folds. You turned your head, attempting to hide yourself in his neck - he promptly pinched your ass through your shorts. “Stay put,” he ordered and smirked when your body presented a rush of arousal that slicked his fingers.

“We’ll take a couple guys out to the Kingdom,” Dwight muttered, his attention on you, “we can search the place, make sure they’re not hiding anything.”

His hand was inside the leg of your shorts now, two fingers buried inside you. Thrusting would be too obvious, not that it wasn’t already, but Negan knew you well enough to know not to thrust. Whatever they were talking about faded into murmurs as you tried your hardest to stay still with the pads of his fingers stroking your sweet spot repeatedly.

You squeaked when he shifted his thumb to graze over your clit, rotating his hand the smallest amount and you thought he was going to make you cum in front of his men. Fisting your hand in the back of his jacket, you ground your teeth together, trying not to cry out.

“You gonna shut the door in future?” Negan’s voice broke through and you nodded desperately, whining when he pulled his fingers free. “Get out,” he barked.

The room emptied in seconds.

Negan stood up, hauling you over the table and tearing your shorts down. You spread your hands on the cool surface, laying with your cheek pressed to the metal, crying out when he pressed his fingers into you again. “Want you to be honest with me, princess,” he murmured, watching your slick pussy swallow his digits, “you do it on purpose?”

“No,” you gasped, squirming as he slowly pumped his fingers into you, using his other hand to spread your asscheeks, opening you up. “I didn’t, I promise -”

“I know you can be a bit of a show-off,” Negan continued, cutting you off. “And if you tell me the truth, I won’t punish you anymore.”

Whining needily, you pressed your nose into the table, feeling his thumb brush over your asshole. “I didn’t do it on purpose, I didn’t, I swear it.” You sucked in a breath, closing your eyes. “I know I’m yours, Negan, I promise. I just forgot.”

His fingers kept moving for a moment; you waited anxiously, desperate to cum. “Yet you never fucking told me it happened.”

That part you were guilty of. You hadn’t told him because you thought he might punish Dwight. Negan’s mood had been in the gutter since Rick and his community had started up. He didn’t like losing and unfortunately, you bore the brunt of his frustrations.

At least his frustrations came out in a mostly fun way.

“I didn’t,” you confessed, biting into your bottom lip when his thumb disappeared and you heard him lick it with that obscenely long tongue. “I… I didn’t want you to punish Dwight.”

“Not his fault you keep leavin’ fuckin’ doors open, is it?” Negan grunted, pressing his thumb back against you; this time it was wet and your tightest hole gave a little at the pressure. You whimpered, shuddering under the combined pleasure. “You should have told me. You know I don’t like lying.”

“I’m sorry.” The words came out stuttered as you hovered on the edge of absolute bliss. Negan knew exactly how to play you and you knew you wouldn’t cum until he demanded it. “I’m sorry, Negan.”

“Shut up,” he snapped, pressing his thumb into your ass a little harder. “Awww, your legs are fuckin’ shakin’, baby girl. You wanna cum  _real_  bad, huh?” Another tiny noise escaped you and Negan groaned, fixing his attention on where his fingers pushed into you, where the tip of his thumb teased your asshole. “I could really punish you,” he murmured, “been a while since I’ve had this tight ass on my dick. And I know you fuckin’ love it when I cum there.” You arched when his thumb pressed a little deeper. “You want my fat cock in your ass, sweetheart? Wanna feel my cum makin’ your belly swell?”

You gasped, your lower half jerking up toward him and Negan chuckled, pulling his hand away from your ass. He kept his fingers inside your pussy, pumping them slowly as he slipped his hand underneath your belly, his pinkie brushing just above your mound.

“Or would you rather I fill you up with cum here,” he continued, his low throaty voice making you shudder, “make you swell in ‘nother way?” A shudder ran through you from tip to toe and Negan chuckled, knowing exactly what you wanted. “Tell me, kitten. Tell me what you want.”

“Wanna cum,” you whispered brokenly, trying to push back against his hand. “Please -”

“I don’t know if you deserve it,” Negan chided, not changing his pace. Your body clenched around the intrusion, craving more. “You kept something from me.”

You were almost sobbing now, fingers clawing at the table with the need to cum. “Please,” you begged again.

Negan hummed under his breath, pulling his fingers away. “But you are such a good fucking girl, Y/N,” he mused, unzipping his pants, tearing his belt open and shoving the fabric down to his knees. “You won’t cum until you’re allowed, will you?”

The tip of his cock brushed against your folds and you moaned, the noise reminiscent of a no, but slightly less than English. He laughed at the way you’d easily come undone for him, teasing your entrance with his cockhead.

“Shit, doll,” he hissed, “fucking drenched little cunt. Begging for cock.” Dipping the first inch into your soaked hole only made you cry out for more. “You sure you haven’t fucking cum already?” You shook your head, whining when he pulled his hips back. “So goddamn wet and tight, baby.”

Negan rolled his head back, thrusting into you with one hard stroke that forced the table along the floor a couple of inches. He groaned loudly, reaching forward to grab the back of your neck with one hand, pinning you down.

“Just stay right there,” he ordered, gripping your hip with his other hand, slowly rotating his hips to press his cock as deep as it would go. You choked and gasped, whimpering at the almost painful pressure inside your belly. “Fuck, I wanna feel you cum,” Negan growled, giving a few shallow thrusts before releasing your neck and grabbing your hips with both hands. “Wanna feel you cum all over my fucking cock.”

You didn’t have any time to respond as he started to slam into you, the table shuddering with each thrust. The top of your thighs dug into the metal and you cried out, reaching for the sides to try and steady yourself. You were up on tip toes now, gasping for breath as Negan pushed you higher and higher.

“Fucking cum,” he snarled, slapping your ass and you screamed, giving him exactly what he wanted.

His climax followed yours by seconds, thick ropes of cum pumping into your unprotected womb, the tip of his cock buried against your cervix, as deep as he could be.

When he pulled away, he slapped your ass again, watching in satisfaction as his seed ran down the insides of your thighs and soaked into your panties that were bunched around your knees. Chuckling, Negan scooped up a finger full of the creamy liquid, sinking it back into your pulsing cunt.

“You keep all that in there, princess,” he murmured, withdrawing his finger and pulling you to stand straight. You swayed, looking up at him with a dopey just-fucked look and Negan laughed again, shaking his head. “You are something else,” he lifted his finger, still slick with his cum, and you opened your mouth obediently, “ _entirely_.” He groaned when you sucked the digit clean, licking your lips clean afterward. “Go to my room. I’m not done with you.”

 


End file.
